A Life
by Walker-HeavenRanger
Summary: Whoever thought a life could dissappear instantly? Not I. Whoever thought a life could die so easy? Not I. Whoever thought that one so full of energy this day, could be so breathless the next. Not I. In honor of Alec. Last name kept for safety purposes.


**A oneshot.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto**

"_Good luck on your mission! I'll see you in a couple days!"_

"_Thanks! I'll be back soon."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A Few Days later,_

It is cloudy. Rain falls down on a village and a blonde male, probably barely in his teens, runs down a street, panting. His eyes wide with shock. He stops in front of a building. He quickly pushes open the door. He runs into the room where many people are gathered around a stone and something else... A coffin.

Now inside the building, the blonde is seen easier. He has a headband around his forehead. It has a leaf spiral carved into it. He is wearing a orange and black jumpsuit and black cargo pants. His eyes are blue and filled with shock. The blonde opened his mouth.

"Where is he? Where is Shikamaru?" The blonde screamed out loud.

"Naruto! Calm down!" One of the people in the room tried to soothe him. She also had blonde hair. It was tied in a ponytail.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Where is Shikamaru?" Naruto shouted again.

A silver-haired man stepped out and put an hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei… What happened?" Naruto's voice was starting to crack.

"Shikamaru… passed" The silver-haired ninja, Kakashi replied.

"How? What happened??" The blonde's voice was coming out in sobs.

"Shikamaru, as you know, was on his solo mission. He took shelter near a clearing in a forest. Apparently, someone had been training there recently. A kunai was hooked on one of the twigs. It… fell on Shikamaru where his tent was directly below it. He passed in his sleep" Kakashi said in a solemn voice.

"No way… You're kidding me! It's not funny Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde got out of his sobs and screamed his words.

Naruto ran toward the center of the circle. He envaded many attempts on which the people tried to pull him back. He stopped dead at the center. The coffin was open and a man with his head tied up in a ponytail was laying in it. He was not breathing. His eyes were closed. There was a look of content on his face.

"Shikamaru…" His voice came out in nothing but a whisper. Naruto fell on his knees and let out silent tears next to the coffin of Shikamaru. The people around just stayed silent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_The next day…_

The blonde, Naruto stood in a clearing in front of a rock. It had various items ranging from candles to wrapped up boxes all around it. It was a memorial. It had the name 'Nara Shikamaru' carved into it.

Naruto looked down at the memorial and placed his own candle there. He then looked up at the sky. He spoke.

"To think that you would die just like that. I truly cannot accept this. I can't believe this. I didn't even get to say good-bye" There was a pause of silence.

"But, I don't need to say 'Good-Bye.' You've moved to a better place. Soon, I'll be there to meet you. And then, I'll say 'Hello' instead of 'Good-Bye.' I'll see you again Shikamaru. You can count on it.

The blonde turned and left the clearing.

_**In honor of Alec**_

**A/N – Recently, one of my buddies died. I didn't know him very well. I wish I did. He was hit by a car when he crossed a sidewalk, walking to school. He was hit October 4, 2007. He passed on the same date. He was in the same grade as me. He was an 8****th**** grader. It was a tragedy. He had a wonderful future ahead of him.**

**Alec was an awesome guy. He had a Mohawk… but he was intelligent. He was in my Geometry class. He was my desk-buddy. He loved tricking people. Whenever someone asked him if something was 'true' or 'false,' he would say the wrong answer. I shed some tears. I got over it quickly. After all, he just moved away. I'll see him again after some decades.**

**Alec was a good guy. A great buddy. The Perfect Friend.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
